In a power converter, detection of an overcurrent that flows through an individual switching element constituting a power conversion main circuit is performed in order to protect the switching element from the overcurrent.
In Patent Literature 1 listed below, a voltage generated in an inductance component to be connected to a main terminal of a switching element is integrated with an integrator, and an output of the integrator is subjected to threshold determination. In this manner, it is determined whether a current that flows in an individual switching element is an overcurrent.